Daddy
by TickTockNelly
Summary: Chandler is 16 years old, Ross is 18. They meet in University. And, oh, yeah, Chandler has a daughter CM later
1. Chapter 1

This story will be entitled "Daddy" and I will let you in on the basic plot. This takes place when Chandler and Ross are just starting University. Ross is 18, and Chandler is 16 having skipped two grades. They don't share a dorm, but they met in the library and are best friends. Chandler has a daughter, who was born on his 16th birthday and who he is raising by himself with his mother giving him money every week. His daughter's name is Winter Aurora Bing. I hope that you enjoy this story. Thanks so much.

DISCLAIMER: All I own is the plot and Winter, that is all.

DADDY: CHAPTER ONE

Ross Geller was standing excitedly looking around NYU's gigantic library for the first time. He had to get out a book on Triceratops' for an assignment, he was swamped with work, and it was only the end of October. Oh, well, as long as he found his book he knew that he would be okay.

He looked around and couldn't help but notice a young man with messy, sandy brown hair and blue eyes at the shelf next to the one he was at. Actually it wasn't exactly the man that he noticed; it was the sleeping baby in the stroller next to him. He bit his lip; he would have to go over there in order to get the book that he needed. He thought that perhaps the baby was the young man's younger sibling; he couldn't imagine someone who looked younger than himself with a baby. Not that it mattered, of course.

"Excuse me," Ross said politely to the man, who looked away from the books that he had been concentrating on reading the titles to. The man looked at him with tired eyes and smiled.

"Sorry," He said, quickly moving himself and the stroller out of Ross' way.

Ross noticed that the man seemed to have no idea what he was looking for and, deciding that it would be nice to help the poor guy, asked, "What are you looking for?"

The man with the baby looked up at him, "I'm looking for books on Data Processing," he said. "Or just the math section." He added.

"You're going to be a data processor?" Ross asked, incredulously, "No offence but that sounds kind of boring."

The man smiled at him, "Yeah, it is, but it's good money and I can get a degree in four years and I've always been good at math, so I figured it was a good choice."

"Why don't you take a little longer and get a degree in something that you actually like?" Ross asked him.

"Because I need to get a good paying career as soon as possible," The man said, and with what sounded like uncertainty, "Because I have my daughter to raise,"

"Oh," Ross said, "She's your daughter?"

The man looked at his feet, shuffling them a bit, as though he were expecting Ross to give him a look of disgust. He bit his lip, "Yeah," he said, "She is."

"Wow," Ross replied, "Well, I gotta tell you, she looks exactly like you."

She really did. She had short, spiky sandy brown hair and blue eyes, exactly like her dad. "She's beautiful."

The young man looked up and smiled, "Thanks,"

"So," Ross said, "How old is she?"

The young man smiled. Ross knew from that moment on that they would be friends.

Thank you, so much. This is just a very short prologue to the story. So this is how the two met and then more will be explained about Chandler and Winter in later chapters. Please review because I won't bother updating if I don't get any reviews. Thank you so much again, and I hope that you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took me a couple of days to update, but I've worked every day this week, plus school and I've been a little swamped. This is part two of the story Daddy, and in this chapter, it has been a month since they became friends.

Daddy: Chapter 2

Chandler Bing groaned, as he rubbed the sides of his head. He was lying in his bed and he could hear little Winter screaming for him from her crib across the room. He sighed as he got up from his bed and slowly made his way over to her, careful not to trip on anything.

Winter Bing lay on her back in her crib, her Santa teddy bear sitting beside her, and the moment she saw her father standing above her she stopped crying and smiled. Chandler smiled back at her with a yawn.

"Hiya, angel," He yawned, reaching into the crib and picking up his small daughter. He rocked her smoothly in his arms for a moment before leaving the bedroom and making his way into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle from the fridge and put it in the microwave, setting the time for 24 seconds, exactly as Winter liked her milk. "You're growing so fast now, aren't you?" he whispered to her, and she smiled at him, with his own bright shining, blue eyes. "I'm going to call Grandma in the morning and tell her that you have your first doctor's appointment coming up soon, she wants to come and see us." He took the bottle out of the microwave and, after testing it on his arm, carefully started to feed Winter, walking over to the rocking chair in the living room and sitting down.

"In just a few weeks it's Thanksgiving," he explained. Winter was still giving him her undivided attention. Well, as undivided as a three month old could manage, at least. "Your Grandma should be coming down for that. She's in Spain right now, promoting a book. I'm not going to tell you anything about the book, though, because, well let's just say that Grandma has an interesting job and makes sure to always, er, keep things interesting." Chandler scrunched up his face. "It's exciting. Your very first Thanksgiving. I know that right now you don't know what Thanksgiving is, but let's just say this: Thanksgiving is the only day of the year that your Grandma will actually cook dinner." He chuckled.

Chandler sighed as he watched Winter drink her milk. It was true that he hated Thanksgiving, even if his mom had always tried to make it special after the divorce, but he did not want Winter growing up and hating such an important holiday. He came out of his reverie when Winter reached up and poked his chin. He looked down and she was finished her bottle and waiting to be burped. Chandler yawned, and then lifted her to his shoulder to do just that.

The next morning, Chandler was sitting in the living room reading his textbook. He was having absolutely no trouble with his courses and he was glad that he was doing alright with so little spare time. Winter was in the bedroom fast asleep in her morning nap.

Chandler was forced to look up when the phone rang. He quickly grabbed it, not wanting it to wake up his daughter.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Chandler? Hi, sweetheart, it's mom,"_ floated the soft, feminine voice of his mother over the phone.

Chandler smiled and sat back in his seat. "Hey, mom," he replied, "How are you?" he asked.

"_I'm good, but I've got some bad news sweetie," _

Chandler bit his lip, _Great_, he thought,_ this should be good_. "What is it, mom?" He asked.

There was a long pause, and Chandler could have easily guessed what that meant. "You're not coming back for Thanksgiving, are you?" he asked.

Nora Bing sighed. _"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I've got this new book tour coming up and if I don't go then they aren't going to publish the book. It's really important." _

"More important than your son and granddaughter?" Chandler asked, with a hint of anger and hurt in his voice.

"_Chandler, you know that that isn't true," Nora told him sadly, "You know that I want to be there with you…." _

"Then why won't you be?" Chandler almost yelled. "You promised that you would be here for Winter's first Thanksgiving! What are you missing Christmas, too?" he said angrily, "You know you have sold thirteen books already, does one book not getting published right at this moment really affect anything?"

"_Chandler Muriel Bing,"_ Nora scorned, _"Don't you dare talk to me that way. Yes it does matter, because if you can't remember, I pay for your school tuition, and I pay for everything that Winter needs, your food, her food, her clothes, her diapers. Without me and my career you wouldn't be able to raise her!" _

Chandler hung up. He couldn't believe that he had done this, but he had indeed hung up on his mother. It was true that without Nora, he wouldn't be able to be raising his daughter, and he thanks her for it, but thinking of Winter having a terrible first Thanksgiving was just as bad as hanging up on his mother in his opinion.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. This was not how this was supposed to go.

Chandler had to admit that he had never really gotten along with his mother, but she didn't judge him when he told her that his girlfriend was pregnant (then again, she had had him when she was only 17, so maybe she felt that she didn't have the right to judge him) and she gave him all the money that he needs to take proper care of his little girl.

He stood up and walked over to the bedroom, walking over to Winter's crib and looking down at her. She laid peacefully, her arms wrapped gleefully around Santa Bear. He sighed. It didn't matter what he needed right now, all that mattered now was keeping Winter happy. And when he had hung up on his mother, Winter's grandma, he hadn't really been thinking about her happiness, he had been thinking about his anger at her for implying that he couldn't take care of his daughter without her. But she was right, he couldn't take care of her without Nora.

He walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch staring at the phone for about ten minutes before picking it up and dialing.

After about four rings, the phone was picked up_. "Hello?"_ Came the voice on the other end.

"Hey, mom," Chandler sighed, "It's me."

Ross Geller sat in his parent's living room with them and his younger sister, Monica. They were planning this year's Thanksgiving feast.

"So, Ross," Judy Geller said nonchalantly, not bothering to look up from the notebook of recipes that she was looking at. "Any new friends at school?" She looked up at him now.

Ross smiled, "Yeah, I met this really great guy just over a month ago. He's my best friend now, he's just so nice and I have never met anyone so funny. Very sarcastic, but funny."

Ross smiled at his sister, who smiled back. "That's great, Ross," Monica said.

"Yeah," Ross replied, nodding. "He's your age, Mon," he said, "He skipped the fifth and sixth grade."

Judy raised her eyebrows, "Oh, so he's very intellectual like you are, I guess, Ross."

Ross smiled, "Yeah, he is. You should meet him sometime, he's really great, and you should see him with his daughter it's---" Ross trailed off and his eyes went wide as he realized what he had said. _Great,_ he thought, _now they're going to _officially_ hate him. _

"His daughter?" Judy said, standing up abruptly. "Ross, I don't want you hanging out with some sixteen year old delinquent parent!"

"Mom," Ross replied, "He's really great. He knows that he made mistakes, but he takes care of and loves his daughter Winter more than anything in the world, and she just adores him. I have so much respect for him because he's so young, he's a single parent because Winter's mom left the second she was born, and he's trying to get a degree for a career that he knows that he's going to hate but also knows that pays well so that he can take good care of her. You should see him, mom, it's just amazing what he goes through and still comes out with a smile on his face and a joke just waiting to come out of his mouth!"

Judy and Jack looked at each other unsure of what to say. Ross knew that they obviously still didn't know about Ross' friendship with the young father, but at least they seemed to be thinking about it. Monica, however, was looking at Ross in awe. She clearly seemed to think that Chandler must really be a pretty amazing guy to be able to do what he's doing. Ross sighed after ten minutes of utter silence.

"I'll call you next week,"

And with those words he left the house, leaving his shocked family behind.

Hey, I am so glad that you like my fic so much! Thank you for the absolutely wonderful reviews and I hope to get more because they are just the sweetest motivation. I have had this story idea in my head for so long I decided to see if anyone else thought that it was a good one and I'm so glad you do! Thanks a lot, TickTockNelly


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy: Chapter 3

Chandler was sitting on his couch watching Baby Einstein DVD's with Winter when there came a knocking on the door. He gently placed Winter in her baby carrier and strapped her in before getting up and walking over to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Ross standing there; presumably a little mad about something.

"Hey, Ross," Chandler said, moving to the side so that Ross could come in, "Want to watch some Baby Einstein with us?" he asked trying to get Ross in a better mood. "It's Disney and educational!"

"No thank you," Ross mumbled, angrily. He walked swiftly over to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge forcefully, grabbing a bottle of coke. He opened it and threw his head back, gulping down the cold liquid.

Chandler looked from Winter, who gave him a happy smile before turning back to Baby Einstein, to Ross, unsure of what to say. He walked over and sat at the counter, and gave Ross a look inviting him to join him.

Ross came and sat down next to Chandler, setting his coke bottle down on the counter and putting his head in his hands.

"Sorry, man," He said, "I just had a bad visit with my parents."

Chandler frowned. He had always been slightly in awe of Ross' 'happy childhood' it seemed so distant from his own that it was almost like some sort of fairy tale and he couldn't imagine something happening to make Ross mad. Not to mention the fact that Ross was not exactly an easily angered person.

"Alright, Ross," Chandler said, leaning an elbow on the counter and turning to look at his friend. "What happened?"

"Well, I was telling Mom about you when I accidentally let it slip that you had a daughter," Ross started, not able to look Chandler in the eyes, as though he was ashamed of this.

Chandler sighed. It was very clear that Ross' parents hadn't taken this news well. But then again, what could he really expect, not many people would take this well. "And I take it that they didn't take it very well,"

Ross looked up at him, before taking another long gulp of coke. "My mum freaked out at me, and then I freaked out at her in your defense, and let's just say that it wasn't exactly a pretty party."

"Sorry," Chandler said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "It would be a little much for me to have expected that your parents would just accept the sixteen year old father as your friend."

Ross looked at him, "Chandler, this isn't your fault that they are both annoying jerks," He thought about it hard for a second than added: "Actually, just my mom, my dad didn't say a word." Ross laughed at this.

Chandler smiled, "Still, I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with your parents."

Ross grinned, "My sister didn't seem to have a problem with it, though. She was smiling ear to ear."

Chandler laughed, "An ear to ear smile? I'm the luckiest guy on the planet!"

Ross shook his head with a sigh, "You are so immature, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So how was your day, Chandler?" Ross asked, "Did you talk to your mom?"

Chandler froze and bit his lip.

After Chandler had called his mom back they had had a long talk. She had explained to him about her new book (entitled 'What is Really Under That Red Suit') and about how she was working on another one, too. He told her all about how Winter is doing and about Ross. Neither had brought up their previous fight, as neither seemed it was important. They both knew that by picking up the phone and calling her back that he was apologizing to her, and he didn't want to say the words, and she didn't deem it necessary to hear them.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes fixated on the counter. "She's not coming down. Me and Winter will have to have our Thanksgiving dinner here, not like she can eat solid food or anything, but I just wanted it to be special, you know?"

Ross sighed. He felt so bad for Chandler; it was like the poor guy just couldn't catch a break. He noticed Chandler look behind his shoulder at Winter, still watching Baby Einstein from her carrier and then look back at the counter.

"Have Thanksgiving with my family," Ross blurted out before even having thought of what the consequences of this might be. He suddenly felt the urge to take it back, but he knew that that would probably hurt Chandler's feelings.

"Thanks, Ross," Chandler said; and he meant it. It was a really nice gesture, but he also knew that there was no way Judy Geller was going to let Chandler badly influence her own 16 year old daughter, not only that but he knew that Ross had just blurted it out and didn't really think that it was a good idea. "But your parents are never going to let me go over to your house and spend Thanksgiving with you. They probably don't even want you hanging out with me."

Ross narrowed his eyes. "I don't care," he said, surprising Chandler and himself. "I will call them, and I will tell them that you are coming to spend Thanksgiving with us. Once they meet you I'm sure they will like you." He nodded to himself, thinking it over in his head. "Yeah," he said to himself, "That'll work. I'll see you later, man." And with those last words Ross exited the apartment, leaving Chandler sitting there, speechless.

Chandler looked over and noticed that Winter was looking at him. "I know that he's strange, but you'll get used to him," She smiled.

"I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down   
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom   
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is"

Monica Geller stood in front of her mirror singing softly with Christina Aguilera on her CD player. She knew that she wasn't beautiful, she weighed 200 pounds, but it still made her feel nice to hear this song. She heard the phone ringing over her music and quickly pressed the pause button on the CD player and yelled "I'll get it!" to her parents downstairs. She had been expecting her best friend Rachel Greene to call.

"Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone and plopping down on the bed.

"Hey, Mon, it's me,"

"Ross," Monica said with a smile, leaning back on her pillows, "What's up, bro?"

"Listen, you know that friend that I was telling you guys about, Chandler, with the baby?" Ross sounded very nervous and unsure of what he was saying.

"Yeah, man, mom and dad are still downstairs freaking out," Monica said.

"And what about you?" Ross asked.

Monica smiled; she had been expecting this question. "Well, I think that if he has a daughter, he has a daughter. He made a mistake, but he's obviously taking care of her and it seems to me by what you said that he loves her a lot. I say, good for him that he still has a sense of humour."

Ross sighed. "Thanks, Mon," he said, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

There was a long silence, and Monica knew that something was coming, she could just feel it.

"Listen, Mon, I need you to convince mom and dad to let Chandler and his daughter Winter come over for Thanksgiving. Chandler's mom can't make it in from Spain, and he doesn't want Winter's first Christmas to be horrible."

Monica was shocked to say the least, "Ross, mom _hates_ me, believe me, you have a much better chance at that then me."

"Just ask them, and tell them that I will call them later,"

"Ross," Monica started, but he had hung up. "Darn you!" she hissed into the phone.

She blew her hair out of her face. "This should be fun," She grumbled.

Hey, thanks for the reviews again. Thanksgiving will be sometime in the next couple of chapters. I'm from Canada and we have Thanksgiving in October, so doing it in November seems really strange to me, but I guess it doesn't matter, it's a great holiday no matter what month it's in. Hope that you liked this chapter, please review and let me know. Thanks a lot, TickTockNelly


End file.
